For various reasons it may be desirable to conduct heat away from a flip chip. In the prior art, solder bumps, which are used for electrical connections, were also used to conduct heat from a flip chip. Such solder bumps, may not provide sufficient heat conduction.
It is desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for conducting heat away from a flip chip.